1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents reproduction apparatus and a method for reproducing contents.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable music reproducer has come into wide use, with use of such a portable music reproduce, a user can enjoy a music while moving, for example, when the user is in transit by train, moving, moving on foot, or jogging around. There exists a portable music reproducer which reproduces music contents stored in a recording medium, such as an MD (mini-disc; Registered Trademark), a CD (Compact Disc), etc., or incorporates an HD (Hard Disc) storing music contents, a semiconductor memory and the like.
Incidentally, a reproducing environment of a music of a portable type music reproducer changes in accordance with a place and time in which the user moves. In addition, a user's mood always changes. The music suitable for the user also changes in response to this.
As described above, the music reproducer reproduces the music contents recorded in a recording medium or a recorder intact. However, when already recorded music contents are merely continuously reproduced in a recorded order, the music suitable for a place and time in which the user exists, and the user's mood cannot be reproduced. Therefore, in order that the user may obtain a sense of unity with the music, there exists a music reproducer in which a user's waling pace, (walking pace/running pace simply called “pace” is detected, and the user's walking pace is synchronized with a tempo (rate of speed of the beat of music) of the music reproduced (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-85888).
Nevertheless, by merely synchronizing the tempo of the music reproduced with the user's walking pace does not provide the music suitable for a user's environment, such as a place and time where the user exists. This applies to not only the music contents but also videos and other kind of information.